


on top (of the world)

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: If Kate told her to do it, she would do it. That's how things worked. And Kara had no problems with that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	on top (of the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dire_quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/gifts).

Something was grabbing her. Choking her. Shaking her. Something that wouldn’t let go, wouldn’t go away.

She reached up with her hands to grab hold of it, to pull it off her. A cry escaped her lips as she did so, her whole body tensing as if for a fight.

“Kara. It’s me.”

The fight drained out of her body, every limb going slack. She struggled to open her eyes.

She was lying in a dark room, something soft below her. Her arms _were_ bound together. Something _was_ grabbing her.

Kate shifted, spread her legs further apart as she hovered over her, her arms pushing Kara back into the bed below her.

Kara blinked, letting Kate’s blurry shape start to take form.

“Relax,” said Kate. Not a suggestion. Kara felt her body sink deeper into the soft bedding below her.

“Good girl,” Kate said. She leaned over Kara, pressed her lips to Kara’s. Kara knew better than to react, then to kiss her back. Kate reached up a hand, brought her fingers to the top of Kara’s head, pressed her palm to her cheek, slid her hand down the side of Kara’s face.

Kara shivered, every muscle in her body going lax.

“Yes,” Kate whispered. “Yes.”

She shimmied off of Kara, sliding down toward her feet until she disappeared from Kara’s view, but Kara knew better than to look. Instead, she let her eyes stare up at the ceiling and she waited, forcing her muscles, her nerves, to not react. Waiting, just waiting.

And then …

She felt the soft brush of fingers against her waist. And then there, the familiar sensation as her jeans were pulled down her waist, off her legs. A few long, excruciating moments later and her underwear followed. Fingers danced on the inside of her thighs, and she felt Kate’s breath against her center.

“You’ve been very good today, haven’t you, baby?” she heard Kate ask, and Kara nodded, trying hard not to appear too eager.

“Use your words, Kara.”

She darted her tongue out, tried to moisten her mouth, to remember how to speak. “Yes,” she finally managed.

“And you’re going to keep being good, aren’t you, Kara?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“You’re not going to move, are you, huh baby? You’re going to let me take care of you. And when I think you’re ready, you’re going to let me let you come, aren’t you?”

Kara’s mouth had gone dry again, but she needed to speak, to tell Kate what she wanted to hear. She needed her to know …

“Yes,” she finally choked out, with the last dregs of speech she had in her. “Yes.”

“Such a good, sweet girl,” Kate said, and then Kara felt it, the sweet touch of Kate’s cool fingers against her hot flesh, stroking her the entire length of her slit, Kate’s thumb rough on her clit.

Kara couldn’t help the soft moan that left her lips, and for a second she worried Kate would stop but she only chuckled lowly.

“Yes, my sweet girl,” she said, “let me hear you.”

And then Kara felt her slide a long finger inside her, and Kara’s back arched in pleasure as the stars began to form in front of her eyes.

She knew Kate wouldn’t let her come so fast, but it was okay. It was always okay. Kate always made it worth it, and Kara would follow her to the ends of the earth if she told her to, and maybe even if she didn’t.


End file.
